Exercising devices often provide variable spring resistances for humans to work against while building and training muscles. Although different numbers of springs or other elastically deformable elements can be used to provide the variable resistance, springs and bungie cords, for example, have to be hooked up and unhooked to change the amount of resistance desired. Springs not in use have to be parked out of the way, and the hooking and unhooking of tension springs is time consuming and inconvenient. The connecting and disconnecting of springs can also result in springs snapping lose from a person's grip, and can cause minor injuries such as bruised or pinched fingers.